Man Up !
by A Fandom Otaku
Summary: My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am attending Fiore's International Japanese High School for Boys . I disguised myself as a boy and 'sneaked' my way into the school . Why ? I have my own reason . But I need to be more careful , as to make sure my cover is not blown . But...I think being discovered as a girl will be the least of my problems now .


_**A/N :**_ _Alright ! My exams are over and I have until the 3rd of March to do whatever I want . Whatever I want meaning holidays . Although , I'll probably just be a potato and do nothing at home * Cries to self before weeping onto reader * . Anyways , this new fanfiction is sort of a crossover of another manga (Nope , not an anime yet , although I doubt it'll ever be , considering the series is finished .) . The manga is * Drumrolls* - Hanazakari no Kimitachi e . I highly recommend you read it or at least watch the Japanese drama adaptation ._

 _Disclaimer : I shall write this once only and that is , I do not own any part of Fairy Tail or Hanazakari no Kimitachi e . Eventhough I wish to . Eventhough I yearn for it ._

 **Man up .**

 **Chapter 1**

 _by A Fandom Otaku_

My name is Lucy Heartfilia and in a week or so , I shall be attending Fiore's International Japanese High School for Boys .

 _FLASHBACK :_

" _Lu-chan , please don't do this ." ._

 _No matter what she said , I knew deep inside of me , that my heart , as well as mind was set . It felt bad to deceive my family and especially most of my friends , but I wanted to do this . "I'm sorry , Levy-chan , but I've already done all the paper work and they're already expecting my arrival in three weeks ." , I replied back , with a Lucy's-determined-as-anything look ._

" _You know you could just call them up and cancel the transfer ! You don't have to do this and you know it ." , my blue-haired best friend pleaded with a very worried look on her face ._

" _I have , must and will do this . And he knows it ." , I retorted with my infamous stubborness before holding up a confused Plue in front of both our faces ._

 _My dog merely shivered , as he has always done , before barking once . Finally , the smaller bookworm sighed in defeat before returning back to a novel I lent her . "Alright , Lu-chan , but...be careful , okay ?" , she asked uncertainly before looking up at me , her eyes flickering to my now short hair for a second ._

" _I will , promise !" ._

Just a few weeks ago , I was a normal American female teenager who was picked on for her looks and origin . You see , my father is Japanese , but because he had became successsful at an early age of 25 , he moved to the country that helped revolutionized the world – The United States of America . There , he met my mother who was an intern in a local newspaper company . They fell in love , Mom quit her job and began writing books for a living . After that , it was history . I came into the world only a year after they were married . I am an only child, but our family was happy and I couldn't ask for more . Until Mom passed away . After that , it all became a blur , I saw myself as a mere being living for the sake of it . But I had friends that cared for me . Anyways , what am I doing in front of Fiore's International Japanese High School for Boys ? Well , that is a long-

"Hey ! What are you doing here ?" .

Blinking , I turned , finding myself faced with a middle-aged man . "Uh...I am looking for the administrative office ?" , I questioned , already nervous from my first encounter with whom I presume was a staff of the school or a teacher . "What business do you have here ? If you're here to take photographs of the students , I will personally kick you out of here ." , he said before eyeing my luggage and sling bag . Photographs of the students ? Why on Earth would anyone want to do such a thing ?

"N-No , I am a new student that will be enrolling in this school and I was intructed to head to the administrative office as soon as I arrive ." , being slightly worried at the fact that my identity would be at risk , I took a file out of my sling bag before handing it over to the man .

"New student , huh ?" , he seemed to question himself before flipping through my file roughly , using his free hand to stroke his growing moustache . After what seemed like an eternity , he flipped the file close before handing it back to me , his features softened , but it still held that look of authority , "Why didn't you say so ?" . I tried to.. , I thought to myself before laughing a bit and scratching the back of my neck . "Follow me then , new student ." , the man said before walking straight ahead . Just as I was about to enter the large building , the sight of a male with blond hair crossed my vision before disappearing around the building .

"Hurry it up , newbie !" .

"Yes , coming !" .

^.^

"So you're Luca Heartfilia , the transfer student from America , huh ?" , a female staff with spectacles nodded her head as she closed my file , as well , that contained my 'improvised' personal details , achievements and etc. .

Lucy Heartfilia actually...but I wouldn't want to be called girly , sissy or something . Or even worse , letting my cover be blown . "Yes , ma'am ." , I replied with a small smile .

"My , you are so polite for a young man . That's very rare indeed ." , an older woman cooed from the waiting section outside , obviously listening in on our conversation . Not wanting to be rude , I waved to her before bowing once , like a typical courteous Japanese , before smiling again , "Thank you , ma'am ." .

Shortly after , I was given a set of keys and a handbook of the school . "You may place your things in your room before making your way to your first class . I've already informed your teacher that you may need extra time to settle in before arriving at class ." , she said before adding , "If you have any problems whatsoever , do feel free to drop by here again . My name is Evergreen ." , and I smiled for the third time in that school .

^.^

"Room 203..." , I kept chanting , accompanied by blowing my shorter blond fringe out of my eyes .

I almost gave up hope on looking for my room when the magic numbers appeared in the form of a plaque on a door . "Thank goodness !" , I cheered before inserting one of my given key into the keyhole . Turning it clockwise , the door knob budged before the door opened silently . As soon as I entered into the room , I was greeted by the sight of military posters . There were even , to my horror , life-size figurines of guns . I mean , I knew that guys were into action games that let them kill people and monsters , but this was as though my room mate was a part of a terrorist group . As if he missed his real guns and weaponary , as such , he brought duplicated non-functioning versions of them . I had to resist the urge of going to a corner and crying my heart out . As soon as I saw a vacant bed , as well as a study desk , I rushed to it , thankful that I had some space to myself so that I could escape the next two years of having a terrorist as my room mater .

"Speaking about room mate , I wonder who it is ." , I mumbled to myself as I carelessly wandered into his part of the room , looking around for at least a label with a name on it , not even thinking of checking the name plaques outside .

During the search for the mysterious name of my 'dangerous' room mate , I lost track of time , not realizing that I had taken up extra ten minutes into looking for something I could just obtain after or even during class . "It's your first day , Lucy and you're already- No , your name is now Luca . Luca...Heartfilia..." , I said aloud without a thought and slumped into slight depression at the implication of my boy name .

Luca...

….Heartfilia .

"Sounds like a gay Italian guy..." , I cried to myself comically before roughly pushing my luggage bag to where I presumed was my part of the room . As quick as possible , I grabbed my sling bag ,throwing it over my shoulder before running out of my shared room and locking it shut . The Americans didn't call me Runnin' Lucy for nothing ! I then made my way to my classroom as fast as possible , with the help of the handbook given to me earlier .

^.^

"Alright , class , we have a new transfer student from America today !" , a cheerful female voice resonated in the silent classroom as I stood outside , waiting for the teacher to call me in .

"Please treat him well , alright ?" , the shorter blond educationer asked rhetorically before signalling for me to come in and introduce myself .

Taking a small breath in , I mentally said to myself , "You can do this , Lucy- I mean , Luca . Just act like a normal student and don't stand out too much ." . I smiled with determination before sliding the class door open . It wasn't as though the classroom was so quiet before I had entered , there was still a level of noise present , but as soon as I stepped foot into the classroom , I swear that only Vermillion-sensei's words of encouragement was the only thing audible to anyone's , or at least my , ears .

"Heh , another blondie , huh ?" , a voice broke the silence .

I looked around to find that the owner of the voice was a raven-haired male . Who's clothes were nowhere to be seen .

"Kyaaaaa !" , I instictively yelled out before turning around , so that I was shielded from the sight . But that was when I realized .

I yelled .

Kya .

Like a GIRL .

Oh no .

"Please don't make them realize , please don't make them realize.." , I mentally prayed , my hands together . "Oi , you sound like a girl ." , another voice said , closer to me , this time .

Oh no , oh no , oh no , I am discovered . What is going to happen to me now- . Before I could finish the sentence in my mind , I felt an arm slung around my shoulders . "Yo . My name is Natsu Dragneel . What's yours , blondie ?" , I turned to find a male with pink hair and a toothy grin staring at me . Huh , weren't they suspicious ? , I asked myself before thanking God gratefully . Not that I wanted them to figure out I was not one of them . "I'm Luca . Luca Heartfilia ." , I smiled back .

"Nice to meet you , Luigi ! I hope we get along well ." , he replied with a small wave of his hand before turning back to the small commotion , or more like fight , I had started with my outburst . I couldn't help but pity Vermillion-sensei as she was now seated on the edge of the teacher's table , bawling her eyes out at the very sight of her students fighting . Or more like the fact that she wasn't big enough to do anything to stop it .

"My name is Luca !" , I yelled back , annoyed before folding my arms over my bandage-covered clothed chest .

"Who cares ? Move ." .

A deep male voice sounded from the back of me . I blinked once before moving to the side , and was met my another blond , such as myself . He was tall , no , he was a giant , compared to me , that is . His blond hair was messy yet looked uniform . If that wasn't distracting enough , a scar that resembled the shape of a lightning bolt across the skin of his right eye was sure enough to leave a deep impression . No pun intended . I could tell from the way his school uniform was hugging his body , that he was muscular and buffed up . No doubt , this was him . Laxus Dreyar .

He was the reason why I came here .

 _To be continued~_

 _-A Fandom Otaku-kun_


End file.
